Pound
Pound '''is Burner's father, Berry's husband, and former member of the "Underground". Appearance Pound is a huge man with a large torso and arms. He has black hair, eyes, and a large mustache. He typically wears a fur vest, jeans, tennis shoes. and a viking helmet. After reuniting with Burner he has shown to have aged to the point where he has wrinkles, and white hair. In his youth Pound did not have a mustache, he wore a bandana on his head instead of a helmet. Personality Around his family Pound is a kind, caring, and protective father/husband who does what he can to care for them. However, to anyone he considers an enemy Pound is absolutely ruthless, willing to kill anyone who threatens his family. Not much is known of Pound's personality before his family, but he was greatly feared and respected when he was in the Underground. Pound shows that he is capable of mercy, sparing Cigar's life out of respect from them both being from the Underground. He also stopped himself from hitting Kai in order to honor his wife's wishes about raising Burner. History Plot Abilities Pound is one of the strongest characters in the series, holding the title of the Strongest Martial Artist. Pound is known far and wide as the Blue Blossom, referencing the bluish-blossom shaped aura he gives off when using his martial art. 10 years prior to the start of the series Pound had nearly decimated the forces of the Underground by himself. Cigar mentioned that if the Underground still had his strength they wouldn't need to remain hidden from the Administrative Bureau. One of the 6 Elders recognized his strength. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Pound is monstrously strong, being able to send Cigar flying with a simple punch, destroying a huge bridge, and fighting evenly with Burner in her "Red Eye State." * '''Superhuman Speed: '''despite his size Pound is incredibly fast being able to attack his opponents before they even know he is there. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Pound was able to take attack from Burner in her "Red Eye State" and from Great and still be able to fight, * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Pound was able to take multiple slashes and being impaled through the chest by Great and still keep fighting. Martial Arts Pound is considered the strongest martial artist of his time, and anyone who uses martial arts knows his name. He was the one that taught Burner martial arts, but he uses it on a far stronger scale than she does. He is known throughout Graymark the "Blue Blossom" for the blueish aura he gives off when using his martial arts. He activates this aura by knocking his fists together. Pound has some knowledge of pressure points as used one to knock Kai out. Techniques: * '''Rapid: A lethal move where Pound charges at his opponent with such speed that he can punch them before they can react. Pound is so fast using this technique he killed two anteaters before they or cigar noticed. * Primary Ignition Burst: Pound's primary as well as ultimate move. He focuses his blue aura into one of his fists then releases into a large stream that results in a huge explosion upon contact. * Ring Gate: Pound ignites his blue aura then runs around his opponent forming a massive ring of blue aura. Robert describes it as an impassible zone.